New Traditions
by Mali Kollama
Summary: Every morning it was the same thing. Not anymore -.Crenny One shot  CraigxKenny    This was originally posted under the alphabet challenge, except my computer deleted the rest of the chapters. bleh.


**A/N First fanfic! **

**Summary: This is a series of one shots based on songs in order of the alphabet, hence the clever title. ****Most likely all Crenny, Twenny, Creek, Creneek, Style and Dip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I simply manipulate the characters and make them all emo gay cry babies. **

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

-A-

_I'm at war with the world 'cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

~Awake and Alive: Skillet~

* * *

Everyday it's the same thing.

Wake up cold and hungry.

Rinse my hair in cold water.

Drink some mouth wash.

Clad myself in tattered outfits that reek of hash and booze.

Attempt to avoid anything and everything that can and will probably kill me.

"Kenny you ready?" A raven haired boy enters my shit ass house non-chalantly.

"Coming dear!" I walk over to my best friend and pull on my wholly Chucks' before emerging into the freezing February of South Park.

"Kenny, you're going to fucking freeze like that. I thought I fucking told you to wear more then that shit ass hoodie." Craig and I hop into his warm pick up.

"Don't nag woman." He simply flips me off, earning a chuckle from myself.

"Don't you ever worry about frost bite or anything Kenny?" I snort a little at this.

"Frostbite is the least of my concerns my dear Craigery." I fight off death every day. Some days it is the victor unfortunately. Evey thing just wants to kill me, and trouble follows me.

Now, Craig is not a boy of many words. He is a man of action. We hit a red light and starts… stripping? "At least bring me on a date first babe." I chuckle as he still says nothing and hands me his jacket, gloves and chullo.

"Wear them." The boy now only dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans orders me firmly. I'm not about to fucking deny clothing being my poor ass self. I comply pulling the form fitting black peacoat over my limbs, and finally the already warm chullo over my straw-like hair.

"Thanks." I mumble as we pull up to the school. We enter the school and go our separate ways. At school we hardly talk, only at lunch really, seeing as we both have completely different groups of friends. It's after school we spend almost all of our time together like best friends do.

XxXxX

"Too fucking poor to afford your own god damn clothes hm charity case?" Fatass inquires a I walk up to my locker located between the Nazi and the Jew.

"At least I can fit into anyone else's clothes." I counter only to have Stan and Kyle in fits of laughter within seconds. I glance over to Craig who is standing unnaturally still and coolly as his friends reminisce around him. He stares blankly at the floor, probably thinking of things normal teenagers don't. He's still only in a t-shirt, not that the cold bothers him. Nothing really bothers him. His indifferent expression doesn't fade when I presume one of his buddies addresses him, jerking him away from his thoughts. After a short answer he glances up to see me staring across the hall. His icy blue orbs meet mine as we exchange a glance that for anyone else would be awkward, but almost comforting between us.

XxXxX

"Good morning Craigery!" A warm smile dresses my face as I take a seat beside him at the lunch table.

"It's 12:30." Craig says simply before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Whatever, like I could afford a watch." I chuckle, though the raven finds this unamusing. He hates when I try and make humour out of my self pity. To be honest I hate it too, but most people laugh. This kid sees right through me.

"Are you warm enough?" I nod, a slight blush on my cheeks. Why does he care?

After a moment of listening in on other conversations around the table I'm drawn back to the brunette on my left now holding out an unfinished sandwich in front of my face. I look over to him shocked that he had even bothered to notice I have no lunch… again. No words are said as I accept the food and eat it quietly. He also pushes his entire 'Red Racer' lunch pale in front of me after I finish the other food.

"That's really not nessecar-"

"Shut up and eat." He still doesn't make eye contact after so generously handing over all of his lunch.

XxXxX

I stare at my hands in my lap while in math class. I have on Craig's black fake leather gloves that have little buttons on the wrist.

No way someone is this nice. Why is he so kind to me? No one is supposed to care so much.

He drives me to school.

He's friends with me, and I'm not just a back up plan.

He lends me his clothes.

He gives me his food.

He surrenders time for me.

No one is supposed to be this nice.

I had made up my mind long ago that no one actually gave a shit about anyone. Why does he bother proving me wrong?

Since we became better friends I haven't died nearly as much as I used to, simply because he is there protecting me and taking up all of my free time.

XxXxX

"Kenny are you ready to go?" A tall dark boy leans against the lockers beside mine with folded arms.

"Yup! Here you can have your stuff back, it's fine, really Craig."

"Keep 'em." He states simply before walking past me out the door.

"Hey! Craig!" I rush after him after closing my locker and grabbing my nearly falling apart pack. "Craig! Dude it's like freezing out there! You can't just wear a t-shirt!" I finally catch up to the boy. It's not hard. My legs are ridiculously long. I turn him slightly toward me by his shoulder to meet him face to face. Is he… blushing?

"I said keep them. Come on." He shrugs off my hand and leaves me again. Stubborn asshole.

XxXxX

Everyday it's the same thing.

Wake up cold and hungry.

Rinse my hair in cold water.

Drink some mouth wash.

Clad myself in tattered outfits that reek of hash and booze.

Attempt to avoid anything and everything that can and will probably kill me.

Only today I'm not as cold since I actually had decent clothes to wear to bed. So scratch that.

Wake up hungry.

But I'm not even all that hungry since I got to eat yesterday.

So scratch that too.

Wake up.

Rinse my hair in cold water.

Drink some mouth wash.

Clad myself in Craigs' clothing that smell sweet an musky… like Axe.

Stay close to Craig so nothing will hurt me.

"You ready Ken?" I rush over to Craig by the door dressed in all of his things.

"Mhm!" I smile childishly and lightly pull on the strings of the chullo. Craig, who today is wearing his snowboarding jacket, quickly turns away and leaves out the door to his truck. Why does he keep running from me?

"Kenny it's icy, watch yourself." The boy warns me as I walk across my lawn to his truck. He opens the truck door for me and waits until I am safely inside before getting in on his own side.

"Oh how nice of you to open the door for me darling!" I smile at him as he looks around to back out of the driveway.

"Hm. We're going shopping tonight." His gaze doesn't break sight of the road. He never looks at me.

"What?"

"I'm taking you shopping tonight. All your shit smells like whisky and pot. It's gross." He states, still not looking at me.

"Dude really, you don't have to."

"Shut up. You smell bad. I'd be closer to you if you didn't smell bad." Huh? Hmmm interesting.

"You want to be closer to me Craigery?" I shift closer to him in the truck and rest my head on his shoulder while looking up at him.

"Put your seat belt on."

"Ugh. Fine mother." I comply with a huff and cross my arms.

"Stop pouting."

"No!" I turn to him and stick my tongue out like an angry 4-year-old.

"Don't make me punish you." He smiles a little knowing exactly how dirty the statement was.

"Hm it's not punishment when I _like_ it." A cheeky grin plasters on my face leaving him blushing. Well, well. Let's play this up. We're almost at school anyway. I move closer to him again and rest my hand on his thigh.

"So am I going to get _punished_ now, Craigery?" I move my face back closer to his and whisper in his ear and rest my other hand on his shoulder. He doesn't make a move to shove me off so I continue. I let my tongue travel to his ear licking the lobe and nipping before shoving my tongue right down the canal.

"Kenny I'm trying to drive." His usually monotone voice shutters slightly as I pull away.

"Awe but it was just getting fun." The cheeky smile returns to my face before I feel the car jerk to a stop and I'm shifted in my seat a little since I'm so damn light. I hadn't even noticed we were at school. I look away and readjust myself before Craig suddenly pounces on me, pushing me against my door. As I said, he's not a man of many words, and now he doesn't have to say anything cause his face says it all. His expression is masked in lust and want as his warm boy presses me against the door. I gulp lightly before he suddenly dives in and closes the space between us. His lips are so fucking sweet. His mouth tastes heavily of peppermint toothpaste. Our tongues slide around each others mouths before air is desperately needed. I hadn't even noticed my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. When he pulls away his eyes are wider then I'd ever seen them and his cheeks are painted scarlet red. He grabs his chullo off the floor after pulling himself off me.

"You look really good in it." He passes the hat to me still averting his gaze.

"Look at me Tucker." I cup his face in one hand to stare him straight in his icy blue eyes. "What time do you want to go shopping?" I change the subject.

"Uh… Five?" He blinks a few times before I plant a chaste kiss on his lips, smile and get out of the truck. I pull his hat on and grab his hand as we walk to the school. Ok I know I sound like a pussy, but my heart is fluttering right now as his fingers twine between mine.

XxXxX

Craig dumps a large bag of stuff onto his bed as we return to his house from our shopping adventure. He bought me a new hoodie, 7 new t-shirts, one for each day of the week; 2 new pairs of jeans, a new pair of actual boots, and a shit load of toiletries. Once everything is sprawled across his bed he sighs with a proud smile playing on his complexion.

"There. Now I don't have to worry about you as much anymore."

"You never did." I chuckle as I sort out and fold my new things.

"I did anyway. You always die and I don't want you to." I change quickly before my newly appointed boyfriend and I leave to go rent a movie.

"Thank you Craig."

"No problem love."

XxXxX

"So what kinda movie you feelin' Craigy-boo?" He laughs a little at the nick-name.

"I don't care." He states with a bit of a smile.

"Horror perhaps?" I brush my hand against his and he takes the hint.

"Sounds good Ken." He's still smiling. I never noticed how cute it was actually. Actually I've never really seen him smile this much.

"KENNY WATCH OUT!" Craig pulls my hand sharply and whisks me away from a speeding car that I just almost stepped in front of. "HOLY SHIT KENNY!" He shouts and pulls me close to him, my head in his chest.

"Fuck that dude was going fast!" I inquire as Craig just looks into my eyes with concern.

"Kenny you're not fucking dying on my watch." He growls before looking both ways _then_ crossing the street.

XxXxX

When we finish the movie (we decided on 'The Crazies') we curl up in his bed together getting ready to sleep.

"I want you to stay with me." The raven states as our faces sit only inches apart.

"Ok." I smile the first genuine smile I think I've felt in years.

He feeds me.

He clothes me.

He's housing me.

He's holding me.

He saved me.

He cares for me.

This morning marks the start of a new daily tradition.

I'm awake, and I'm alive.

* * *

******Terrible? **Decent? let me know what you think! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Awake and Alive, that's just an awesome song by Skillet. the credit goes to them. **


End file.
